1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission chain.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
There have been known in the art power transmission chains comprising an endless series of link plates joined by joint pins, and supporting power transmission blocks having end surfaces for engaging in the groove in a sheave. In such power transmission chains, the power transmission blocks are supported by the outermost link plates. Therefore, the distances between the engaging end surfaces of the blocks and the outermost link plates that support them are so small that large loads will be imposed on the outermost link plates closest to the engaging block end surfaces when the power transmission chain engages the sheave. Since the edges of the joint pins are especially subject to localized stresses for the above reason, the conventional power transmission chain of the type described above has not been sufficiently durable.